Lords at Midnight
by DragonGoddess
Summary: Crossover with Trinity Blood. As Ion and Abel continue their hunt for Cain they find themselves lost in 20th century England. How will Hellsing react to these two new creatures, especially when the threat of Millennium looms ever closer?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a crossover between Hellsing and Trinity Blood. Timeline-wise for Trinity Blood is a few months after the end of the anime where Abel and Ion go off on their own to hunt down Cane. In Hellsing it takes place shortly after the attack of the Valentine brothers, when they are just beginning to discover about Millennium._

..v..

The young looking blond boy groaned softly, swaying in place. He very nearly fell right down on his rump but he managed somehow to retain his balance. He opened his eyes, and promptly shut the crimson orbs when everything swam quite disturbingly in front of him. He took a deep breath, and after slowly counting to ten, he opened them once again. Where the heck was he anyways? The last thing he could remember was investigating a chamber below the slums of Albion with Father Abel. There were some machines down there... lost technology. Abel seemed to think they might find some clues to Cain's whereabouts there.

But something had gone wrong.

..v..

"Abel... I think I can hear someone," Ion turned his head to glance at the tall silver haired man who was pulling out and rearranging wires and unplugging and replugging others at an ancient terminal. The man shook his his head and sighed. It was hopeless.

"Then we'd better leave before they're close enough for us to tell whether or not they're friendly. I've done everything I can for this. It's just too far beyond repair, I can't even reconnect the power supply," the priest shook his head. It had been worth a shot. Even if he could get the wreck of a computer to work it's be an even longer shot that he might be able to garner some information from it about his elder 'brother'. But they didn't have any better leads anyways.

"Right, lets-" the young noble's words were cut off suddenly as nightmares literally crashed through the walls and ceilings.

Terrors who felt no pain and could not even think for themselves. They were garbed in long black coats and glossy black helms reminiscent of beetle shells. Not even an inch of skin showed, their faces sheathed in gas masks giving them a terrifying almost alien like look. They were the Auto-Jaggers. Disgusting monsters made from the reanimated corpses of Methuselah. Those who could not rest, even after death. They deserved pity more then anything else. Unfortunately pity, especially in the tight quarters they had, was not something Ion and Abel could afford.

With lightning speed the priest's gun was drawn, and shot of three rounds, downing two of the approximate half dozen Jaggers that had invaded. Unfortunately there were still four to go. Ion drew his sword (the sword itself was a beauty, he'd recently replaced his old steel one with a longer one, elegantly curved and edged in silver. It was a dangerous thing for him to wield, but likewise it was incredibly effective against their foes). The Earl's form blurred briefly, and seemed to disappear completely. He reappeared once more behind one of the black garbed monsters. The Jagger turned, raising it's ax high to strike the pretty lad down. Seconds later the head almost seemed to slide of center before dropping to the ground entirely.

Ion was sincerely glad that Father Abel insisted he practice his acceleration skill in the couple months they'd been hunting Cain. He was a lot better at it then he had been... which was a good thing else he might have been dead by now. Swallowing hard he accelerated again, downing two more Auto-Jaggers in the same fashion.

Though no matter how many heads rolled or bullets were shot there seemed to be no end to them. As soon as one fell it seemed like three more came to take it's place!

The blond sniffed the air... something smelled like it was burning...

"Ion! Get down!" the boy turned just quick enough to see Abel in a flurry of black robes tackle him to the ground just as ball of flame soared right through the very spot he'd just been standing.

"One of them was an Ifrit when they were alive?" Ion was shocked. He immediately thought of his Tovarish... but Radu was gone... there wouldn't have been enough of him left to reanimate anyways. Besides... the flame this one made was significantly weaker.

Abel removed his glasses and handed them to the young nobleman before standing up, an uncharacteristically dark expression on his face.

"Father?"

"Ion... get behind the terminals," Abel said softly, loosening the ribbon that held his hair back, "I'll have to take care of them all at once there's no other way."

"But-!" Ion protested, clutching the Father's glasses when he realized what he was about to do.

"Now Ion! Please!"

The Methuselah gave a little eep and dove behing the terminals, slicing another Auto-Jagger in two on the way. He hoped it's protect him enough.

_"Crusnick 02... machines... requesting power output set to eighty percent."_

Ion couldn't see Abel from his spot but he could feel the charged energy in the air. Right now the Father would be in his frightening other form. Crimson eyes and pearly fangs... and great black wings charged with electricity that almost burned the air.

_"Approved."_

The blond could hear the huge blood scythe cut through bodies like there were no more then mere paper dolls, and the shock waves that sent other dolls flying charged the air, making the little hairs on his arms stand on end. But that's not all the electricity did. Somehow the Crusnick must have shocked the power supply. All around them computer were lighting up, screens flashed and cooling fans whirled within ancient metal shells. Even the floor lit up, glowing a strange soft blue color.

Startled, Ion finally looked up when the sounds of battle died down. The last thing he saw was Abel before the blue light intensified, effectively blinding him as he whited out.

..v..

Ion rubbed his head. The glowing lights still didn't explain where he was right now. He had been below the slums in Albion. That was quite a ways underground. And now that his vision was clear enough... he could tell he was most certainly NOT in the same place he'd whited out in. It seemed to be a small village of sorts. It was very quiet though... very very quite. Given that it was night that must have meant this was a Terran village. Though still... he couldn't even hear any animal sounds. It was more then a bit unsettling.

Standing in one place wouldn't do him any good, and it wouldn't help him find Abel any quicker either. They must have gotten separated in... whatever the hell had happened in the ancient little laboratory.

Ten minutes later he was still wandering around the quiet little village. He had his sword drawn however. This place, well... it was starting to freak out the little vampire. It was as is the place was dead. Usually even late at night there was some sort of tavern open, or lights in one or two houses, or even a dog barking! Here.. there was nothing. It was as if everyone had just disappeared.

Wait.

What was that? It sounded like.. a groan, and the shuffling of footsteps. It didn't quite sound normal either. The noise itself was coming from behind a stone wall. He was leery about investigating it, but it was the first sign of life he'd encountered here... really what was the harm.

He sheathed his sword behind him and made ready to scale the stone. It was old but not crumbling, and had plenty of good cracks for footholds. Though, just as he was about to mount it, a gloved hand covered his mouth, while another wrapped around his waist, pulling him back.

"Little girl what are you doing here?" a distinctively female voice whispered harshly, "It's dangerous here! There are ghouls everywhere!"

Surprised that someone had come up behind him so easily, Ion broke from the girl's grasp (he wasn't being held all that tightly), accelerating a few feet and spun around, drawing his sword in a swift motion. The girl was a little taller then he was, blond, and exceptionally well endowed (in another situation the Methuselah might have blushed). She was also wearing a uniform of some sort, though Ion didn't recognize it as one of Albion's

"You... You're not human are you?" the girl's eyes narrowed.

..v..

_Well that's all for Chapter 1! It was mostly Trinity Blood characters, but next chapter more from Hellsing shall turn up._

_If you enjoyed this please leave a review! This is my first fanfiction in several years so I would love feed back!_

_muchluv,_

_DG_


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm certainly glad so many people enjoyed the first chapter! I hope everyone will enjoy the second chapter just as much (or even more!). Also so sorry it took so long to update, I'm in he midst of getting a new job among other tings XP

..v..

"You! How... how dare you call me a girl!" and an infuriated Ion shouted. There truly was no greater insult to the young Methusaleh. He still couldn't quite believe his ears, "You wench!"

"Wench?! I'm not the wench you're the one who's the wench here!" Seras retorted a pistol aimed at what she believed was a very obnoxious little vampire girl, "You're the vampire that's running amok! The report said the target was a female this time."

"First girl and now vampire? The insults just keep pouring out of you!" yes normally Ion was relatively good natured... but when faced with just slurs... well it tended to get him aggravated, "Apologize now wench and I won't just run you through."

"Listen here girl-" Seras began again, only to be cut off.

"Don't you get it?" Ion huffed, trying to calm himself down. Sure he was pissed... but in all honesty... he didn't really want to take a swing a girl. Even a stupid one, "I'm a man!"

"Man?" the other blond's eyes widened in surprise, "You can't be a man! I'll need some proof!"

"Proof?" the noble looked some what confused.

"Well..." Seras though for a second, "I suppose you have to drop your trous-"

"PERVERT!"

..v..

Abel was having such a lovely dream... floating around on boat in giant cup of sugary tea. It was bliss.. the happy smiling sun was shining happily, happy birds were chirping happily. Everything was just perfect. Just him, the sun, the birdies and his tea. Until he felt something lick his neck. Which was strange because there was nothing in his dream that could have licked his neck. Which of course could only mean one thing...

"Scraps... go 'way..." he mumbled swatting at the puppy that sat on his chest.

Scraps giggled.

Wait...

As far as the priest's sleepy head could recall puppies did not giggle girlishly. That and he'd owned the little stray puppy for about a week until Catrina had found out and forced him to give it away... If that was the case then what...? He forced himself to peel open his eyes... and he let out a startled squeak.

"Miss! What in heaven's name are you doing?" Abel was bewildered. Where was he? A quick glance and he noted elaborate stained glass windows and rows of old wooden benches. A church then? And from his position he was sprawled across the alter. Hastily he pushed the little raven haired knockout off him and stood up, buttoning the front of his robe back up, wondering where his cloak had wandered off to.

"Hey babe! Where do you think you're going?" the girl pouted, wrapping her arms around the priest's waist, hands dangerously close to the other's nether regions, "Don't you want a little fun?"

"MISS! Th-this is highly unethical!" Abel stuttered, escaping from the female's grasp, blushing. Didn't this girl know he was man of the cloth?

"Hmph! All I wanted was a little fun you big party pooper," the girl folded her arms across her chest frowning. Her sour mood didn't last long though, as she soon smirked, showing off for the first time a pair of pearly white fangs,"Well at the very least Padre... You look like you'll make a tasty snack..."

"A methuselah? Are you one of the radicals?" it was doubtful that a little peon would hold any information but who knew? "What do you know about Cain?"

"Methuselah? Cain?" the vampirette laughed, her eyes glowing red. She held out a hand, her perfectly manicured red nails lengthening into long sharp claws, "I don't know what on Earth you're talking about. I'm a vampire if you're really that idiotic that you couldn't tell. And you... well you should be happy that I'm putting you out of your misery if you're so addled..."

Vampire? Abel was confused for but a moment before taking a defensive stature (as his gun seemed to disappear the same route as his cloak and glasses). Even the most radical of methuselah despised being called by that term. What was going on here?

..v..

"Look all I'm asking you is to prove you're not the culprit!" Seras was getting just as irritated as the blond boy (or girl as she was still convinced).

"And I told you I'm not pulling my pants down for anything!" Ion spat back.

_"Police girl? Who exactly are you playing with? Don't you have ghouls you need to be tearing apart?"_ a familiar voice echoed withing Seras's mind.

_"But Master! I think I got the target!"_ she replied back with the telepathic link she had with the other vampire.

"Um... are you ignoring me?" Ion lowered his sword. The slightly older girl wasn't saying anything aloud, but from the way her lips just moved ever so slightly, it was as if she was talking to herself. This chick kept getting weirder and weirder... Though in some strange way she was almost beginning to remind him a little of Ester. Maybe it was her thought process... because she didn't quite resemble her physically at least.

_"Don't be foolish! The target is at the Church..."_ Alucard's psychic voice sounded slightly amused, _"But it seems someone has already taken care of her for me..."_

_"Taken care of? But..." _Seras was cut off as a ball of fire whizzed past her. It would have hit the other blond had he not dodged it at the last moment.

"The Ifrit?!" Ion's attention was now directed at a half dozen jerking figures approaching them. Their movements were highly erratic, more so then usual, like marionettes who'd lost half of their strings. Somehow a few of them had managed to survive the Krusnik's attack and had somehow followed them to wherever it was they currently were. One suddenly spasmed, and accelerated, coming towards them at an alarming speed. Ion's reflex's had gotten considerably better after traveling so much with Abel, and it was only a matter of second's before the abomination's head rolled on the ground. Though in the process he nearly got toasted by another ball of flame. Damn! Why did one of the survivors have to be the Ifrit?

"What sort of ghouls are those?" Seras fired three rounds taking care of one of them.

"Ghouls? Those are autojaggers! Just run girl, I'll take care of them! If you want to help just stay out of my way..." Ion shouted, charging headlong towards the small group of monsters, the silver sword flashing in his hands.

"Yeah right... You're the one helping me here!" Seras retorted, choosing another target and firing. Oh how she wished Harkonen had't jammed. The massive gun was in the repair shop at the moment. It would have made quick work of these 'auto jaggers' or whatever they were.

However... the creatures were not their only concern. The distinct moaning Ion had heard earlier from behind the wall was getting louder, ad was followed by the distinct sickening scent of rotting flesh. Apparently the pack of ghouls Seras was supposed to have been working on eliminating had finally managed to migrate around the wall to join the fray.

All Hell broke loose.

..v..

"Umm... S-Sir?"

A young mousy looking boy in a labcoat tapped a pretty brunette girl in a maid's uniform on the shoulder. She glanced irritably up at him. She had been enjoying a rather amusing show being played out on the glowing monitor screen in from of her before she had been interrupted by him. It was so amusing... the theatre of carnage was always the most entertaining show of them all.

"What is it Pinocchio?" she sighed.

"Well I was just um... th-that is I was wondering how you new body is? That is I mean to say is everything working properly?" he stuttered, incredibly nervous to be around the maid girl, "I mean that is... I've never transfered an actual living conscience into an auto doll b-before... it-it... it was rather complex..."

"Everything is working fine."

"A-an are you s-sure the body is fine? It was the only one I could f-find on such short notice..."

"Everything is fine... just as I told you the last seven times..." she turned around and looked at the boy. Poor thing... stuttering and shaking... so scared. It was funny, "Shouldn't you be working on building me that new one then?"

"Ah! Y-yes of course!" the boy bowed nervously, "I was just checking to make everything was working correctly. P-please excuse me Master Dietrich..."

As the boy hurried off, his coat flapping behind him, the girl smiled. It was a frightening one. Though her face was young and lovely.. the smile... it was like one of the devil's

..v..

Just in case you're wondering, Pinocchio is an original character. And sorry not too much happened in this chapter : ( I'm still setting up for future plot and stuff. And I know I promised more Hellsing characters in this chapter... it was my intention but it didn't happen. Well... at least you get Alucard's telepathic voice! And Seras... and another Trinity Blood character... dun dun duuuuun...

Read&Review please!


End file.
